


This Town

by Lustful_lashton



Series: Song one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on Niall Horan'a song This Town, M/M, ashton has to deal with being apart from luke, lashton aren't together in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustful_lashton/pseuds/Lustful_lashton
Summary: Based off of Niall's song This Town





	

**Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there**  
**The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air**  
**It’s Hard**

The sun came in through the blinds and made the room light up to his dismay, he struggled to keep his eyes closed in an effort to sleep just a while longer. Reaching over he expects to feel his soft skin, warm and inviting.

Sadly all he feels is empty space and cold sheets, that's when Ashton finally opens his eyes and sees how alone he really is. He pulls the empty pillow closer and hides from the light, the sweet smell of the man who use to lay there still strong on the fabric.

**Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round**  
**It’s funny how things never change in this old town**

He doesn't know how he got out of bed, all he knows is that now he's brushing his teeth staring blankly at the mirror. Memories of him holding on to his lover from behind while he laughed and brushed his own ran through his mind.

Being in the kitchen wasn't any better, he saw him at the stove making breakfast like he always did, bare legs on display while one of Ashton's shirts engulfed his small figure and tightened around his broad shoulders. He missed him, he needed him, but he ruined all of that.

**So far from the stars**  
**And I want to tell you everything**  
**The words I never got to say the first time around**

Ashton sat at the small table in the middle of the open space of his kitchen, it was a small round table, with two chairs. One of them is empty, so he decided to hide it in the broom closet. He stared at the empty space and held his coffee mug in his long fingers.

He couldn't help, but think of all the things he could have done to fix it all. He could have said more, he should have. The memories of that night played on his mind like it was his own personal hell. The way his blue eyes flooded with tears, his voice was rough and broken as he spoke, the way he looked at Ashton pleadingly, then defeated. "I love you." He mumbled, but it made no difference, just disappeared in the quiet room.

**And I remember everything  
** From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now 

Despite just wanting to stay locked away, he had to get up and leave. He had work today, he knew he couldn't miss it, even if he had a broken heart. After he cleaned himself up and practiced his smile in the mirror a few times he left. He got in his car and drove to his shitty job, on his way he stops at a light and glanced over at an old cinema, he sighs lightly at the memories hidden behind the dirty windows and broken lights.

"Nice glasses Hemmings."

"What a nerd."

"Hey! Leave him alone guys..."

Ashton was 16 when he first laid eyes on the blond that he would grow to love. From the very start he was immediately drawn to him. He defended him from some asshats in the cinema that decided to harass the boy because of his choice of bright green glasses. He remembers seeing the look of awe in Luke's eyes and couldn't help, but fall in love.

"Thanks."

"No problem... besides, I think they're pretty cool."

"I'm Luke, by the way..."

"Ashton."

**If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
** Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you 

Ashton was never one to display his love, especially when it came to his Luke. Luke was his everything, he needed Luke for his sanity. Any time apart was hell on earth for Ashton, but he never made that obvious to anyone else. He was use to being the one in control and the one people depended on, so he found it hard to be the one to depend on someone else.

He knew Luke loved him just the same, but he didn't need anyone else knowing that. He would keep Luke at his side, but would never kiss him like he did in private, or would whisper in his ear just the way Luke loved when they were intimate.

Ashton kept Luke at his side because he needed him, but for the outside world they were just friends. No romance and no love, just two boys who grew up being close friends. Ashton thought it was perfect, he had his Luke and no one knew so it was his perfect dream, all for himself. He was being selfish, and Luke couldn't take much more.

**I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he’s got his arms around you**

It's been a month and Ashton was still hurting, so Calum decided to take him out, "you need to get out and breathe Ashton. I know you're in pain, but you can't just let yourself disappear." Ashton wished he could, he wished he could literally just disappear from this world and be forgotten.

Calum managed to get him dressed and dragged him to a bar, the night was going on and Ashton actually wasn't hating it so much. He drowned his pain in warm beer and free shots from different men and woman in the bar, something he wouldn't normally do, but it was soothing in a way.

It was later when he noticed something at the bar, or rather... someone. His eyes trailed up a pair of long curvy legs, black denim hugging them in a way that sang happy memories to Ashton. He stops when he gets to the broad shoulders and wide chest, he felt his mouth go dry and felt sick to his stomach. When he finally met Luke's eyes he sees that he's not even sparing him a glance.

Instead he's tucked away in a man's neck while he laughed and the other held him close. Ashton felt dizzy and his ears rang, he needed to leave, he had to leave now. There he was, the only person he's ever loved, the one who promised to always be his... with someone else.

**It’s so hard  
So Hard**

**And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around**

Ashton watched in anger, he just sat there watching and felt his blood boil, bile would rise in his throat for every kiss to the jaw or delicate hand Luke would lay over the other man's face. Ashton was drunk, but he knew Luke did it all on purpose, he knew Luke wanted to hurt him. He knew Luke still lived him, just as Ashton loved him.

He sees Luke leave to the bathroom and in a drunken haze follows, he barely remembers how he managed to push his way through the crowd of people or how he even approached Luke in the toilets, all he remembers is Luke's look of terror when Ashton pushed him against the dirty wall.

"A-Ashton!? What are you doing?"

"I love you, okay!? There are you happy!? I love you dammit I love you more than words can describe!! I need you, I can't live on like this, I've learned my lesson... please come home."

Ashton was broken, and Luke could see it, but it wasn't enough.

**And I remember everything**  
**From when we were the children playing in this fairground**  
**Wish I was there with you now**

"I love you Ashton."

Luke was safely tucked under Ashton's arm as they came down from their highs, Ashton's chest heaved from his panting and his body felt hot and sticky. He remembers looking down to find Luke's cheeks bright pink, lips swollen and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"I love you too..."

It was so easy to say, it felt natural and honest once it rolled off both their tongues. They kissed lazily and exchanged the words over and over. It was a night Ashton could never forget.

**Cos if the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you**

"You honesty think that I would come back to you? You think following me into a bar bathroom while you're drunk and you saying you love me will fix it?"

Ashton didn't know if he was supposed to answer that, his mind was still clouded and he could barely stand.

"I never doubted you loved me, I knew you did... but no one else did."

Ashton was confused, it only made Luke angrier.

"I was your dirty secret... " he said the word like it burned his throat. "It was tiring watching girls and other men flirt with you, people asking me if you're single. You weren't, three long years and your only excuse was telling me that you wanted me all to yourself.

"You were ashamed Ashton, admit it. You were embarrassed that you depended on me and that you needed me... you can't control everything and you damn sure can't control me. I gave you a chance, you told me no so I'm done."

Luke pushed him off and fixed his jacket before he stormed out. He lost him, it felt so unreal and his heart broke even more. He was selfish, he wanted his Luke all to himself, he didn't want anyone else to see how in love they were because that was his little paradise. He was greedy.

Or rather, stupid.

**Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you**

**You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you**

It's been a few weeks since they've ran into each other, the anger in his blue eyes still haunted Ashton. He didn't remember coming home that night or how much he cried, but from the sight of his bedroom that morning, it was a rough night.

He was sat behind the counter at the record shop just sulking in his depression when the small bell over the door rang. Glancing up he's met with the same blue eyes he grew to love all those years ago, Luke looked uncomfortable just standing in front of him. Ashton felt sick, but a good sick... a love sick.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

**Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you**

They talked for nearly an hour, they just sat at one of the tables and Ashton watched Luke. He took in every last part of his face as if it would be the last time he got to see it. He watched his lips as they wrapped around every last word Luke spoke. None of those words were him taking the other back.

  
**And I know that it’s wrong  
** That I can’t move on  
But there’s something about you

It's been a whole year, Ashton was still alone, but he could handle it better. Sometimes he would see Luke, but he would see Luke with his new boyfriend. Ashton would take what he could. After a while he grew to accept that Luke moved on, and he accepted that it was his fault.

Although he's accepted this, he still had this small bit of hope that Luke would take him back. Maybe one day the blond will change his mind and come back to Ashton, but that was a really small maybe.

**If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
** Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth 

The years went on and the two slowly drifted apart, Ashton couldn't bare to watch Luke fall deeper and deeper in love with someone else. Although all Luke had to do was ask and Ashton was there, like the love sick puppy he would always be.

Ashton knew now more then ever what he did wrong, just watching the other two exchange kisses or hold hands made him hate himself even more, but it also made him happy... Luke finally had what he deserved.

**Everything comes back to you  
** You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you 

Ashton was well into his 30s now, he owned his own business, selling instruments and music to the youth. He was content with his life, he was still alone, but that no longer held him back in life. He hadn't heard from Luke in nearly 5 years, the last time he saw him was when they said good bye.

Luke had moved away and started a life with someone, someone other then Ashton.

The bell on top of the door rang signaling someone had walked in, Ashton was too busy cleaning up his records that decorated the back wall to even notice the tall blond that walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Irwin Music sh-...." Ashton stopped mid-sentence when he turned to see Luke. The years were excellent to him, his hair hung lazily in his face, eyes still bright and face decorated with a beard. Luke was a proper adult, but Ashton still saw him as the 14 year old boy in bright green glasses.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey."

**Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you...**

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Niall's song (which I'm obsessed with) it hurt my heart to write it because Lashton aren't together in it and Ashton falls apart a bit, but I still loved how it came out!! Might make a song series don't know yet....


End file.
